Angels of the Order
by barrissandahsokafriendz
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee and Obi-Wan's new padawan, Sapphire Walkground, are Angels created by the Daughter. While they are discovering their powers, dark creatures from the Son are out to kill their Masters. And what happens when they arrive on Mortis? NOT THE SAME AS ANAKIN'S ANGEL! Please review and tell me if you want to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, it's Kiera! And I am writing another Star Wars story! Yay! As you should know from the summary, Ahsoka and some other padawans are Angels, protecting their Masters. I know that there is already a story like this called _ANAKIN'S ANGEL _by _DAUGHTER OF SEA AND WISDOM_ but this one is without pairings and will turn out differently, no matter how similar the plot is. Without further ado, please review and tell me if you think I should continue this story!**

** -Kiera**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars, it is all owned by Lucasfilm.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Angels**

Years before the Clone Wars began, a Force-Wielder by the name of the Daughter created three beings – Angels. She created them to protect people in the Galaxy that she was not able to reach. One was a human, one was a Mirilian and the youngest and most powerful of the three was a Togruta.

Daughter created the human first, gave her long brown hair, dark ocean blue eyes, and sent her off to the planet Naboo to be discovered by the Jedi. First, however, she gave her golden wings and her own elements; she would discover how to use them in time.

A year later, she created the Mirilian. With olive green skin, moss green eyes, dark hair and silver wings with a green glow, Daughter also gave her Angel elements and sent her to Mirial to also be found by the Jedi.

Finally, she created the Togruta. A fine Angel she was. With beautiful orange skin, bright blue eyes as well as wings coloured a bright white with a gold outline – she passed on the final elements. With a smile gracing her face, she sent her final Angel to Shili. Before sending away each Angel, Daughter graced each child with some of her power, taught each one how to control their emotions and repel the Dark Side, as well as creating a connection between herself and them.

Daughter trained her Angels in their dreams, and assisted them through their mind. She watched with a smile as the Angels were taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and were trained. The padawans/Angels kept their secret to themselves, luckily, though many times they had told her about how much they wanted to tell.

As well as life and their abilities, Daughter gave the Angels names to keep while at the Temple – the human was called Sapphire Walkground, the Mirilian was called Barriss Offee and the Togruta was named Ahsoka Tano.

When Ahsoka met her older sister Barriss on Geonosis, they developed a strangely fast and close relationship – not surprising Daughter. However, they didn't find out about each other's abilities.

Now, Ahsoka was sixteen, Barriss was seventeen and Sapphire was eighteen. Daughter could sense that something...interesting was going to happen in the upcoming weeks. Her Angels had reported that they could also sense something.

It was clear to the Daughter. Soon, the trio would unite and save their Masters from a dangerous fate. Soon...

* * *

**With Ahsoka...**

I kicked Anakin's lightsaber from his hand and pointed my own at his throat.

"Not bad, Snips," he smirked. "I don't get it. How come Obi-Wan is easy, but you're a challenge?"

Ahsoka shrugged, deactivating her lightsaber and helping her Master up. "It's probably just age, Master,"

He chuckled and dusted his robes off just as Obi-Wan entered the training room.

"Hello, Master," Ahsoka smiled, sharing a grin with Anakin.

"Hello, Ahsoka, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "I have some rather exciting news,"

"Really? What?" Anakin asked. "Have you decided to get rid of your beard?"

Obi-Wan did not look amused. "No, Anakin, I quite like my beard, thank you very much. I'm actually getting a new Padawan today,"

Ahsoka perked up. "Really? Who?"

"I believe her name is Sapphire Walkground,"

Sapphire Walkground...the name echoed through Ahsoka's skull, giving her a strange feeling of some sort – like the first time she met Barriss.

"When are you meeting her?"

"We're meeting up here actually, about – now,"

The training room doors slid open and a girl slightly older than Ahsoka entered. She had mid back length brown hair, dark blue eyes and wore a black dress, white leggings, white fingerless gloves, black boots and white belt.. She and Ahsoka locked eyes for a moment, and a wave of recognition or déjà vu washed over her. Sapphire's eyes widened slightly, before setting back to normal.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi, General Skywalker," she smiled (her voice had a slight Australian accent), bowing respectfully. "My name is Sapphire Walkground, I'm Master Kenobi's new Padawan Leaner,"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Hello, child, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I hope you don't turn out as bad as Anakin was,"

Anakin huffed and pouted.

"Don't worry, Master," Sapphire chuckled. "My old Master liked to call me a goody two-shoes. I doubt I'll be much of a burden to you,"

"Hey, Sapphire, I'm Anakin Skywalker, and this is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Anakin said, motioning to me. I waved.

"Hey, nice to meet you,"

"Pleasure is all mine, Ahsoka,"

"Why don't you two girls go and talk?" suggested Anakin. "You'll be spending a lot of time together on missions, anyway,"

Sapphire and Ahsoka nodded, before leaving the training room. They walked in a slightly awkward silence until they found themselves in a private garden. Looking around, Ahsoka noticed her Mirilian friend sat near the small lake.

"Hey, Barriss!" she called. Barriss, who seemed to have been meditating, opened her eyes and waved. Sapphire and Ahsoka jogged over and sat next to her.

"Hey, Barriss, this is Sapphire Walkground. Sapphire, this is Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli's Padawan and a close friend to me,"

Sapphire and Barriss shook hands. "It's lovely to meet you, Sapphire,"

"Yeah, it's great to meet you too,"

Ahsoka looked at Sapphire confused. "What happened to that polite tone in the training room?"

Sapphire laughed. "I only really act like that when I'm around Knights and Masters, but around Padawans I'm like a normal teen,"

"Same here!" Ahsoka and Barriss yelped. They all laughed.

Soon, the three girls started staring at each other strangely, as though they knew each other before.

_They're like you, 'Soka,_ Daughter whispered in Ahsoka's mind. _They have elements – like you. I created them..._

Ahsoka's eyes widened, as did her two friend's. They must have heard it too.

"Erm, guys?" Barriss said slowly after another round of silence. Ahsoka looked around the room cautiously, looking for any eavesdroppers, then took the risk and changed into her Angel form.

"No way," Sapphire breathed, before growing out her golden wings. Barriss copied.

"This is amazing!" she gasped. "I can't believe it – all this time, Ahsoka, we were both sisters created by the Daughter!"

"I'm so flippin' happy right now, though I don't show it!" Ahsoka grinned, before pulling them both into a tight hug.

"One thing you should know about Ahsoka," Barriss muttered to Sapphire. "She is one heck of a hugger,"

Sapphire giggled and pried herself from the Togruta's death hug.

"This is amazing!" Barriss repeated when Ahsoka had released her. "I've actually got sisters!"

Ahsoka grinned.

"What elements to you two have?" Sapphire asked. The two girls looked confused.

"Umm..."

Sapphire gasped."You don't know what your elements are? Girls, I think it's time we go some place that no-one will interrupt us,"

The younger girls nodded, hid their wings and ran as quickly as they could without looking suspicious to a secret garden that Sapphire had claimed to have found when she was 10.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to a patch of mint green grass. Ahsoka and Barriss obeyed and sat cross legged.

"Now, today I'm only going to help you discover your elements," Sapphire said, standing over us. "When you discover yours, your Angel forms will change to match those elements – though you can decide when you want just wings or just the cute outfits,"

She grinned and changed into her form. Sapphire's wings were still gold with a couple of black feathers between, with a red glow. She was wearing a strapless black dress that dipped down her back, with blood red knee boots, hair accessories and silk gloves. She even had a sword with a ruby encrusted hilt and black blade clipped to her belt and going from the top of the dress, delicate red, yellow and orange swirls made their way to the hem. Her hair now had red highlights and her eyes were yellow – not Sith yellow, though. Ahsoka and Barriss sat gaping.

"My elements are fire and shadow – you see? Black for shadow and all the red and orange for fire," she motioned to her dress. "For example, if one of you have sprit and water, you'll have a pale gold dress with green leaves,"

Ahsoka and Barriss nodded, starting to understand. Sapphire smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Good, now how about oldest first? There are six elements altogether: Light, Shadow, Water, Earth, Spirit and Fire **(I used the Sages from Zelda)**. I've already got Shadow and Fire, so you'll get either Earth, Water, Spirit or Light,"

Barriss nodded hesitantly, and stood up.

"Now, Barriss, to discover your elements, you need to look inside yourself. Search your soul – right into the very corners – and find your elements. It sounds hard, I know, but it's no biggy really," Sapphire instructed. Barriss nodded, breathed in, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"How do I know when I've found them?" she asked quietly.

"You'll know. When I found mine, I felt like I had suddenly turned very warm, and my world seemed to darken. Just think of the elements your like! I've got one hell of a temper, yet I'm stealthy and quiet. Keep calm, and allow your elements find _you_,"

Barriss nodded again and pursed her lips. She stood straight for a couple of seconds, then she shuddered. Her eyes snapped open.

"I think one of my elements is water," she said.

"Makes sense, your gentle and smooth, but you can be deadly when you want to be," Ahsoka said.

"See, it's not that hard!" said Sapphire, slapping Barriss on the back. "Now, just do what you did then, and find your last element,"

Barriss, obviously feeling a lot more confident, closed her eyes with a slight smile. She stood a little longer than before, but soon shuddered again and opened her eyes.

"Earth," she stated simply. Sapphire and Ahsoka shrieked with happiness and hugged her.

"That's great!" Ahsoka grinned. Barriss giggled and nodded shyly.

"Now show me your outfit!" Sapphire commanded. Barriss obeyed and transformed into some beautiful clothes.

She wore a loose fitting cream shirt with large sleeves with some sea green leaves sewn onto the hem as well as a hood that covered her head like her original outfit. Her shorts were also sea green and her ankle boots were cream and made of leather. Mid-thigh, Barriss had some steel daggers strapped to her leg. Her wings poked out of her shirt and were still silver with a sea green glow. Her eyes had turned sea green also.

Ahsoka let out a low whistle. "Wow, Barriss, just...wow,"

Sapphire nodded in agreement. "I think yours is better than mine! A lot brighter..."

Barriss grinned and flapped her wings. "I like it, it's something someone would wear if they were going out for a picnic on a summers day, or maybe to the beach,"

"That's exactly why you have it!" Sapphire exclaimed. "It suits your elements,"

Ahsoka smiled nervously and stood up. "I guess it's my turn, then?"

Sapphire nodded and ushered Ahsoka to were Barriss was just standing (she had returned to the grass).

"You probably know what elements you are now, right?" said Sapphire. Ahsoka nodded; Light and Spirit.

"Good, now do exactly what I told Barriss to do. I knew you were powerful the moment I saw you, Ahsoka. Light and Spirit are the most powerful elements of them all, according to the Daughter – oh, you're powerful too, Barriss," she added hastily. Barriss grinned and rolled her eyes, before continuing with trailing her fingers across the soil in the flowerbed.

Ahsoka chuckled and closed her eyes. She imagined her soul as a box, and began searching for her elements. She pushed aside a photo album that no doubt contained her memories and mentally grinned. In a little glass case there was what looked like sand swirling around. Spirit.

Quickly, Ahsoka snatched the little case up and opened it. The sand flew out and wrapped around her, like a blanket, causing her to shudder and force her eyes open.

"I'm definitely Spirit!" she cheered. Her friends congratulated her.

"Good, Ahsoka, really good! Now, close your eyes again and find light – then when we've seen your outfit we'll pack it in for today,"

Ahsoka excitedly obeyed and snapped her eyes shut. She went searching through the box again, stopping to examine a replica doll of herself (her body) and a box that she couldn't open filled with thousands of strange blob-like things (her medichlorians).

In little time, however, something bright caught her eye. Right in the corner of the box, was a tiny ball of light, about the size of a malteser. She picked it up and watched it hover in the middle of her palm.

The light expanded and enveloped her, making her shudder again and open her eyes.

"I've found my element!" she announced, doing a happy dance. Barriss and Sapphire giggled and she forced them to join in. A few minutes later, Ahsoka calmed down, leaving her slightly breathless.

"Change...into...your...outfit..." panted Sapphire, who _might_ have been a bit extreme when she began happy dancing.

Ahsoka changed into her Angel form and examined herself. She was now wearing a snow-white halter-neck shirt, that revealed all of her back, outlined her body and had gold trimming. Her skirt was gold too, ended about three quarters down her thigh and danced around her legs at the smallest movement. She had sensible height heeled boots that went up to her knees and some white fingerless gloves. For her weapons, she had hidden blades in her gloves, a golden hilted sword, and daggers strapped to her upper leg that couldn't be seen because of her skirt. Finally, her wings were bright (and I mean bright) white, with extra gold feathers and a gold glow. Her eyes had turned and intense turquoise and her facial markings were lighter.

Even though it wasn't mentioned before, Sapphire's lightsaber was on her belt, Barriss' was clipped on her back on a belt covered by her shirt and Ahsoka's twin ones were clipped to each boot.

"It's official: MY OUTFIT SUCKS!" Sapphire squealed. Ahsoka laughed and hovered a couple of metres above the floor.

"God, words can't even express what I am feeling right now," Barriss sighed, lying down on the grass.

"We should get back to our Masters, they'll be wondering where we are," said Sapphire. Barriss 'ahh'ed and Ahsoka floated down to earth sadly.

"Do we have to?" she asked. Sapphire nodded and transformed back into her normal clothes. Barriss changed into her hooded dress closely followed by Ahsoka back into her maroon vest.

"We'll come back tomorrow to start your training," the human assured her friends, slinging her arms around their shoulders and leading them out of the secret garden. Ahsoka and Barriss' moods were brightened considerably, so they put on large smiles and went to the Mess Hall.

"Wow, you three were gone long," said Anakin when they sat down.

"It also seems like you became pretty close," added Luminara. The girls nodded again, before digging into their food.

"What did you talk about?" pried Obi-Wan. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Stuff,"

"Stuff?" her Master repeated. "You seem like sisters already,"

"We already had a bond," Sapphire grinned. Ahsoka and Barriss nodded seriously. The Masters just rolled their eyes and began discussing the latest Jedi gossip.

"I think we'll pull this off," Sapphire muttered through the corner of her mouth to her friends. Ahsoka and Barriss shared a small smile and winked at Sapphire.

Back on Mortis, Daughter smiled. Her Angels were getting along well, hopefully they would stay that way, and not drift apart like she and her brother...

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the rest of this story! It may seem like it, but this story is NOT the same as the above (Anakin's Angel)but the storyline is similar, so DO NOT go saying it is.**

**Now, before I wrap this up, how about everyone wish my best friend, Katie (the person I based Kay from the Academy of Naboo on) a happy birthday! Sing with me! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KATIE! HAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Yay! Thanks for reading and tell me if you want an update, I have some chapters already wrote.**

**Remember, every time you don't review a story, an author dies. Do you want to be a murderer? Please, type a review and save lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again, guys, Kiera here. I hope you liked the first chapter, so I'm uploading the today because I've been asked to. Here's a few messages:**

**Epic Duck: Yay! First reviewer – you're awesome! Thanks, dude!**

**Daughter of sea and wisdom: I'm glad you like it, I didn't know how you'd react to a similar story to yours.**

**Ahsoka Geek: Lol, thanks!**

**Fidgeymugato: Yeah, so do I.**

**That's all for this authors note, so please tell me what you think of the rest! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars (why do I have to put this down, again? Isn't it obvious that I don't own Star Wars?)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – TRAINING**

"Hey, Master, we're not doing anything today, are we?" Ahsoka asked the next morning.

"No, why?"

"Oh, Sapphire, Barriss and I were going to train," Ahsoka lied, smiling. "I'll see you at dinner, Skyguy!"

Before he could reply, she grabbed her lightsabers and bolted out of the room. She found the secret garden from yesterday and sat next to the large oak tree next to her friends.

"What was your excuse?" Sapphire asked.

"Training,"

She nodded and stood up, placing her hands on her hips and transforming into her Angel form (with outfit).

"Alright, we'll start with Barriss again, as your powers are easier to...describe," she announced. Barriss nodded and changed into her Angel form.

"Now, we'll start with Earth. Imagine some vine, imagine it growing from that bush and up the wall," Sapphire said, pointing to a nearby wall. Barriss turned to it and closed her eyes.

"After that, point your hand to the base of the wall, concentrate on what you want it to do, and allow your element to flow down to your hands,"

Barriss breathed out heavily and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. The earth at the base of the wall moved slightly, then a bit more, and soon some thick vines burst out of the soil and wove its way up. Barriss moved her hands up the wall, twirling them around to create patterns, and when the vine had reached the ceiling, little purple flowers bloomed on them. Sapphire and Ahsoka cheered.

"Well, done, little sister! That was pretty advanced for you – you even managed to bloom some flowers!"

Barriss grinned shyly. "I didn't really have control over what I was doing,"

"It's a bit like that when you first try. Ok, next, grow some flowers is that flower bed,"

Barriss directed pointed the palm of her hand at the flowerbed. A few seconds later, her palm glowed green and some brightly coloured flowers bloomed.

"Great work, Barriss!" Sapphire grinned, hugging her friend. "I think that's enough for now with Earth. We'll do Light with Ahsoka, then carry on with you, just so you can regain a little strength,"

Barriss nodded and sat back down. Ahsoka changed into her Angel form and stood were Barriss was.

"Now, Light and Spirit are more complex that Earth and Water. While Earth and Water's powers explain themselves – grown plants and create water out of thin air – Light and Spirit need to be explained," Sapphire said. "Light is the easier of the two. You can create a ball of powerful energy – powerful enough to possibly blow this Temple – and fire it at anything. Or, you can just light up your palms, and you can sometimes add some stars to the sky,"

Ahsoka gaped; she was able to do all of that.

"I know, it sounds pretty mind boggling, but you'll be fine. Now, cup your palms in front of you, and imagine a pool of light sitting in it. Like I told Barriss, let your element free,"

Ahsoka obeyed and held out her hands in the correct position. She imagined that her elements were in two special boxes, one had a sun on, the other had a silhouette of a person. She imagined the sun box opening, and watched the ball of light float out and make it's way through her body to her hands.

She felt her palms grow warm, then opened her eyes to see a pool of light simmering in her cupped hands. Not in control of her own body, she raised her hands up and threw the light into the air. It turned into snow-flaked size pieces; she raised her hands again and swirled them around, creating a little tornado of light.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka regained control of her body again, and made the light go back into its box.

"Now that," said Sapphire, pointing to above Ahsoka's head. "Was something. Daughter was right when she said you were both powerful – especially you, Ahsoka,"

Ahsoka's headtails turned darker with embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'm going to turn the room dark, I'd like you to make your whole body glow," Katie ordered. She pointed her hands to the ceiling and in a flash, the none of the Angels could see their surroundings.

"Like you did before, let your element free and turn yourself into some sort of living lantern,"

Ahsoka obeyed and closed her eyes. She imagined that she was a lantern, and made her light element float over to it. When the light touched the lantern, she felt her whole body heat up. Snapping he eyes open and looking down at her hands, she her whole body was lit up like the balls of light from before. She could now see Barriss and Sapphire, but they seemed to not see her.

"Whoa, Ahsoka, you are one bright Angel," said Sapphire, shielding her eyes. Ahsoka dimmed the light and smiled at Sapphire through the dark.

"Wow, this is weird!" she exclaimed, flying into the air and spinning around.

"Ahsoka, stop being a disco ball!" Barriss joked. They laughed and Ahsoka returned to the ground. She sent the element back to it's box and Sapphire returned the light by walking to the corner of the room, picking the edge of the darkness up with her finger and thumb, and ripped it of every wall.

"That's how I get rid of shadow, it's like it's all just paper. You'll be able to do it with light, soon," she told Ahsoka, snapping her fingers and making the shadow she was holding disappear.

"Alright, Barriss, time for Water,"

Barriss and Ahsoka swapped places.

"Now, we'll work on making water shoot out of your palms, first. I want you to point your hand at the wall, imagine whatever thing is keeping your element away has a hose attached to it, and make your element flow through the hose and to your palm," Sapphire instructed. "You'll find it easier if your element is in a box of some sort,"

Barriss nodded and obeyed. She closed her eyes as usual, and quickly made water jet out of her hand, hitting the wall and creating a large mark.

"Good," Sapphire approved. "As well as creating water, you're able to go a lot longer without it and you can breath in it,"

"So she can grow gills?" Ahsoka joked. Barriss scowled and shot a jet of water at the Togruta, causing her to cough.

"Not to self –cough– NEVER get in a water fight with Barriss – cough –," she said in a strangled voice. Barriss smirked and nodded smugly.

"Let's try one more thing with water then we'll finish with Ahsoka," Sapphire said. "Go and stand in the lake over there – about waist deep – and close your eyes. In front of you, try and make a whirl pool, okay?"

Barriss nodded, took her shoes off and went over the lake. She put one in first, smiling as the cool water touched her skin. She waded deeper and deeper until half of her body was submerged beneath the crystal blue liquid. After receiving a confirming nod from Sapphire, she closed her eyes and put her hands under the water. Slowly, the water in front of her began moving, faster, a bit faster, the water was swirling around now like someone was stirring it with a spoon. She squeezed her eyes tighter and the fast moving water became a whirlpool.

"Great job, Barriss!" said Sapphore when she had opened her eyes again. When Barriss had reached dry land, the human heated up her palms and dried Barriss off.

"There, now get your butt up here Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and took position in front of Sapphire.

"Now, as you know, Spirit is the hardest to achieve of them all. You can create anything – weapons, creatures, food – as long as it's light; you can't create anything that is the dark side," she said.

"That doesn't sound to bad," Ahsoka commented.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, its not; it's the other parts that's difficult. Daughter told me about it, Spirit can heal injuries, and even give life,"

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "So, I could bring back the dead?"

"Yes, but you require two things: that person's body and the person they love's soul,"

"So, if someone died, I could bring them back as long as the person they loved was willing to sacrifice them self?"

"Yes. It's the power of love. If someone cared about someone enough to give their life for them, then even the impossible can happen," Sapphire suddenly grimaced. "But it would take a large toll on your body. When you try it can leave you unconscious for days, weeks – maybe even months! Also, there's the possibility it won't work, that the love between the two isn't strong enough, so it's better to never do that, or you'll just lose an extra person and put yourself in a coma,"

Ahsoka nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"On a happier note!" the human continued. "You can create life out of nothing as long as it's the Light side. You can take a leaf and turn it into a warrior, or a helmet and turn it into a griffin. But first, try to make a weapon out of this,"

She plucked a strand of grass from the floor and placed it in Ahsoka's outstretched hand. Instinct took over her, and she closed her hand and turned it over. She let loose her Spirit element and watched her palm glow and a green and gold bow form in her hand.

"Cool," she breathed, examining the glossy wood.

"Good work, Ahsoka. "Now, take some sticks and turn them into arrows for it,"

Ahsoka picked up some flakey sticks from under the pine tree and did what she did before. He hand glowed again and the sticks became smooth with a golden point. She hooked it onto her bow, aimed, and knocked an apple from the apple tree on the other side of the room.

"Nice shot!"

Ahsoka picked up the apple and handed it to Barriss, before knocking two more down for herself and Sapphire.

"And that concludes today's lesson," said Sapphire in an academic tone. The girls transformed back into their Jedi forms and left the secret garden.

"I'm going to go and do some studying," said Barriss. "See you tomorrow, guys!"

"Bye, Barriss!"

Ahsoka and Sapphire made their way to their Masters to do some real Jedi training.

* * *

**Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it, I'm not going to rant, no type a review in that box below and make me happy – and after a day of homework and school, I need reviews! **

**~Kiera~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiera: Chapter 3! It's slightly shorter than the last two, but I'm sure it's okay. I have a most of the next chapter ready, too, I'll finish it later. Finally, guess who's with me? That's right! POPPY! Say hi!**

**Poppy: Hey, guys, thanks for voting for Barriss to join the Academy of Naboo! I'm so happy!**

**Kiera: *Rolls eyes and grins* We had a sleepover. Anyway, we don't own Star Wars, we just write stories about it!**

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara found their Padawan's relationships were good for them. They all knew that none of them fit in well when they were younglings, because they were crazy powerful and the others were jealous. Then, when they became Padawans at a too young age, all of the Younglings and Padawans envied them.

It was probably Ahsoka who had it worst. She and Anakin couldn't walk through a Temple corridor without someone hissing at her and telling her that 'she thought she was so amazing because she was the Chosen One's Padawan'.

So the older Jedi thought it was great that their Padawans were getting along so well! If only they knew what was _really_ going on during their 'training' sessions.

"Ahsoka! Sapphire!" Barriss shrieked, running into their secret garden carrying a holo-pad.

"What is it? Who's hurt?!" Ahsoka asked frantically, standing up as Barriss skidded to a halt.

"No, no, no-one's hurt, I've just got some exciting – very exciting! – news!" she grinned. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief and plopped back down.

"This had better be good, Barriss, you panicked me!" Sapphire grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry this is good," Barriss smiled. "Well, anyway, I was doing some studying yesterday after training-,"

"Yes, yes, get to the point!" said Sapphire and Ahsoka together.

Barriss rolled her eyes. "Fine. I did some research about Angels and I found out that we can – well, we can transform into creatures,"

"What!" Sapphire yelped. "I didn't know that! Explain,"

"I will. For you, as well as being able to withstand majorly high temperatures, you can turn invisible!"

"Really – let me look," Sapphire took the holo-pad from Barriss and scanned it, her eyes widening.

"I'm trying now!" she announced, jumping up and transforming. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Slowly, her body faded and all that was left was a barely visible outline of her.

Ahsoka gasped. "Sapph, it worked!"

They assumed that Sapphire had also looked down, because they heard as gasp. After a few minutes of silence, Ahsoka stood up and began walking around the garden, calling:

"Alright, Sapphire, times up!"

She heard a rustle behind her, turning around; an invisible force pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ahh! Sapphire! What the heck? Get off me you fatty!" she shrieked. Sapphire's body reappeared on top of Ahsoka's.

"Hey, watch it pipsqueak," she growled, holding a flame-lit hand in front of Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka smirked and shoved Sapphire off her, standing up.

"What can you turn into, Barriss?" she asked.

"Any kind of sea animal – mythical or real," Barriss replied, scanning over the holo-pad again.

"I dare you to turn into a tadpole," Sapphire grinned. Barriss nodded.

"I accept your dare,"

She stood up, transformed, and dove into the deeper part of the lake. She closed her eyes and sunk under the water. A few minutes later, her body began to shake underwater and Barriss was replaced with an olive green speck.

Ahsoka burst out laughing.

"She actually did it!" she giggled, clutching her sides. Barriss returned changed back into an Angel and squirted water at the laughing Togruta. The power of the blast knocked her off her feet – again.

"How come I'm the one being knocked to the ground all of the time?" she grumbled, pushing herself into sitting position. Snatching the holo-pad from the now dry Barriss, she read quickly.

"Says here I can turn into...anything?" she said slowly.

"Wha?" Sapphire plucked the holo-pad from the Togruta's grip and read it herself. "Y-you're right!"

Ahsoka frowned and stood up. She closed her eyes and focused on the thing she wanted to be.

With a pop, Ahsoka was replaced by a white snake with gold rings. She slithered up to Barriss and hissed, baring her teeth threateningly.

"I'm sorry!" the Mirilian said innocently, holding her hands up in surrender. Ahsoka narrowed her beady snake eyes, hissed again and turned back into a Togruta.

"You might want to be careful, Barriss, for all you know the shower head you'll be using later could be me,"

"No, actually, I don't need to be careful. Didn't you notice that you were a white and gold snake? I doubt I'll miss a gold shower head,"

Ahsoka huffed and crossed her arms.

"Enough yapping more training, people!" Sapphire announced, clapping her hands. "Ahsoka, you practise creating light, Barriss, practice forming landscape. Don't be alarmed if the room suddenly turns dark, or a tree sets on fire,"

Ahsoka nodded and flew to the top of a tree to practise, while Barriss drifted back over to the lake. They practised in silence, until Sapphire set the tree Ahsoka was sat on on fire.

"SAPPHIRE!" she yelled. Barriss span around and directed her hands at the tree. Out of both hands water shot at the tree to put the flames out. Ahsoka jumped out of the tree quickly before she could be burned any more.

"Dang it, Sapph," she muttered, examining the large black burn on her upper arm.

"Sorry, I told you to be careful of fire," the human huffed.

"Why don't you practise fire somewhere else, then?" Barriss asked, now repairing the burnt tree trunk, leaves and branches. "You'll set the whole bloody garden on fire,"

"Well excuse me! You'll be able to practise healing on your burn though, Ahsoka," she added. Ahsoka scowled and placed her hand over her burn. She breathed in deeply and smiled as her hand glowed and she felt the burn disappear. Moving her hand, the only thing left was a slightly lighter patch of skin than before.

"Good job," Sapphire commented. Ahsoka bared her teeth at her friend.

"I haven't forgiven you," she hissed, striding past and sitting next to the lake this time. Sapphire rolled her eyes with a smile.

About an hour later, the younger girls had mastered their skills so far. But they still had a long way to go.

"Ahsoka, you there?" Anakin said through Ahsoka's comlink. She pressed a button and answered.

"Yeah, Master, what's up?" she asked.

"The Council needs me, you, Obi-Wan, Sapphire and Barriss to go to Felucia to check out an old abandoned factory where they think some Separatists are building another army of tinnies," he replied.

"Alright, Sapphire and Barriss are with me, we'll be at the Hanger soon," Ahsoka turned her comlink up and stood up.

"C'mon guys, you heard Skyguy, our first mission together," she sighed, transforming back into her normal form.

"Hopefully it won't be like our last missions together," Barriss grimaced, also changing. Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked curiously, after transforming.

"It's a long story," Ahsoka said, leaving the secret garden.

"We've got time,"

So on the way to the Hanger (which just so happened to be on the other side of the Temple) Ahsoka explained what happened on their last mission together, with Barriss adding her own little bits.

"There you girls are," said Obi-Wan. "C'mon, we're taking the _Twilight_,"

Ahsoka, Barriss and Sapphire jumped on to the ship and went into the small briefing room.

"Hey, Master, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked, sitting down in the nearest seat.

"Well, first we need to find a place to land the ship. As there's so much wild-life, it's most likely going to be a good way away from the factory, so we'll be walking for a few days," Anakin explained. "When we find the factory, we'll go inside, sneakily find out what's going on inside, and blow it up,"

"I'm assuming Master Skywalker thought of this plan?" said Sapphire. Obi-Wan nodded solemnly.

"Alright, when are we getting to Felucia?"

"In a couple of hours, so go catch up on some rest, girls," said Anakin. The girls grumbled but knew better thank to disobey,"

_In Ahsoka's dream_

_"Mother!" she exclaimed, running to hug the Force Wielder. As she was created by her, she called the Daughter mother in private._

_"Greetings, my child, it has been quite a while, has it not?" Daughter's misty voice smiled._

_"So, was there something you wanted to tell me, or are we training. Normally I don't have these dreams unless you need something,"_

_"I have something to tell you, 'Soka," the Daughter waved her hand and an image of the son appeared. "This man, he is your...Uncle, Ahsoka. Unlike myself, whose nature is self-less, his is selfish. He has been using the Dark Side more and more often, lately, and I am getting worried,"_

_"Alright," said Ahsoka. "But what does this have to do with me, mum?"_

_"Somehow, he found out about you, my Angel, you and your sisters," Daughter sighed. "He wants the Chosen One to turn to the Dark Side and..."_

_"Hold on, Anakin is the Chosen One!" Ahsoka gasped. "But I still don't know what...wait!"_

_Daughter nodded. "That's right, Ahsoka. He has sent some of his own creations, Demons, down to your Galaxy to kill you and your sisters so your Masters won't be protected," _

_"So, is this a warning?" Ahsoka asked._

_"Yes, it is," said the Daughter._

_"Do you think this is it? What the Force has been warning me about?"_

_"No, I don't think it is. Be on guard, Ahsoka, and may the Force be with you, my little Angel...and warn your sisters..."_

Ahsoka woke up with a gasp, sitting upright and wiping sweat from her forehead. Seconds later, Anakin walked in.

"Oh, Ahsoka, you're awake. I was just coming to get you. We're landing in a few," he said. Ahsoka nodded.

"Alright, where are the others?" she asked shakily.

"They're in the cockpit. Are you okay, Snips?" Anakin sat down and put his hand on his Padawan's forehead.

"Y-yeah, just a dream," she muttered. Anakin looked hesitant.

"Do you think you'll be feeling well enough for the mission?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah! It was only a dream, I'm feeling fine now, anyway,"

Anakin sighed and stood up. "You are one tough cookie, Snips. Now c'mon, we've got a long walk ahead of us,"

Ahsoka grinned and leapt up. Sat in the cockpit was Barriss, Sapphire, Obi-Wan and a squad of clones, including Rex, Fives and Echo.

"Hey, we need to talk later, tell Barriss," Ahsoka muttered to Sapphire as she walked past. Sapphire looked at her strangely, nodded and leant over to whisper something to the Mirilian.

A short while later, the _Twilight_ had landed in a small clearing and Felucia's sun was just setting.

"Why don't we walk for an hour, then camp?" Rex suggested. Everyone mumbled their agreements, grabbed a backpack each, and began walking West.

"What did you want to talk about?" Barriss asked quietly. Ahsoka looked at their company, and slowed her pace so they lagged behind.

"Mother came to me in my dream," she said. Her friend's eyes widened.

"What did she say?" Sapphire asked.

"She told me about our Uncle, the Son. He's the Dark Side, unlike mum. Apparently he found out about us and he's sent his own version of Angels – Demons – to kill us so he can turn Anakin to the Dark Side," she explained. Barriss' mouth widened in a silent gasp.

"That ain't good," she muttered. Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, it isn't. Barriss and I can't do much with our powers, Sapphire! What will we do if we run into some of those demons?"

"Use the Force and your weapons. You can create them out of anything, Ahsoka, and you've both got lightsabers! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll manage,"

"Hurry up, girls!" Anakin called over his shoulder.

"We'll be fine," Sapphire repeated, before jogging back over to the group. Ahsoka and Barriss shared a grimaced, and caught up with the group.

* * *

**Kiera: So how was that, huh? Good, bad, boring? Please tell me, there's going to be some Separatist and Demon butt-kicking in the next few chapters, so keep updated!**

**Poppy: That's right! We're gonna go, now, I have a sore ack because Kiera threw me off her bed.**

**Kiera: *huffs* Your fault for trying to push me. We made a video of us singing Stuck in Your Radio and Make This Your Dance Floor (by Stuck in Your Radio) and put it on Facebook and finally a video of us simply goofing. That's the one I threw Poppy off the bed.**

**Poppy: Yeah, and I was whining 'I'm in pain, I landed on Kiera's calculator I think it's broken!'**

**Kiera: *laughs* The thump could be heard from downstairs and she landed on the remains of our midnight feast.**

**Poppy: Anyway, please review!**

**~Kiera and Poppy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, peeps, how've ya'll been? It's Kiera here, with another chapter of Angels of the Order (*insert me clapping here*). Sorry for the long update, I was just having a go at publishing a Harry Potter fic – not going too well, I must say.**

**Anyhow, thank you to you twelve who have reviewed! I'm really grateful, and I hope that you'll review this one, too. Enough of me rambling, I;m sure you just want me to shut up. Thanks again, peeps.**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS (*Sobs*)**

* * *

The group set up Camp a little while later, with three people a tent (Echo, Fives and a clone in one, some more clones in one, the Padawans in one and their Masters as well as Rex in the last). Sapphire was the one keeping watch at about midnight.

"Hey, 'Soka, Barriss, wake up," she hissed, shaking her friends awake.

"What?" Ahsoka slurred."Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Come outside, we might get a little practise tonight,"

Ahsoka was suddenly wide awake. She leapt up and bounded outside, leaving Sapphire to wake up Barriss. Five minutes later she emerged from the tent followed by a sleepy Barriss

"Finally," Ahsoka muttered. The girls transformed into Angels and were about to get training when they heard some rustling.

Ahsoka flicked her wrists and the hidden blades in her gloves slid out. She turned to Sapphire and Barriss.

"I'm going to see if there's anyone out there," she whispered. "Transform back in case someone wakes up,"

Her sisters obeyed as she crawled off. Using her hunting skills, she wove through the plant life without making a single noise. After about a minute of walking, Ahsoka saw something.

The demons.

They looked like evil versions of Angels, but the only element they possessed was shadow. There were three creeping around, rather like Ahsoka. One female, the other two male.

The female had waist length, wavy, midnight black hair, her skin was deathly pale like a vamprires and had red eyes that glowed. She had smaller wings than Ahsoka's that looked like a moths, decorated with sickly yellow swirls. She also wore a tight sleeveless top that looked like Ahsoka's Jedi vest but it was black. She had a short black skirt that reflected the moonlight and long, pointed high heeled boots.

The males had short, spiky black hair with similar red eyes to the female. Their wings were also the same as the girls; they wore a tight t-shirt that also covered their necks, tight black pants and biker boots. All three of them had a sword strapped between their wings, daggers in their boots and tattoed on their right shoulders, there was a yellow gargoyle face **(the face of the son's gargoyle form from Altar of Mortis!)**.

Ahsoka pointed her hand at a rock behind the Demons. She used the Force to move it enough to make some noise; sure enough, the three Demons whizzed around and went to inspect the noise.

Smirking, Ahsoka leapt up and stabbed the first male in the back with her hidden blade. He died silently.

Withdrawing the blade from his back, she creeped forward and tapped both Demons on the back.

They turned around, but before they could do anything, Ahsoka's glove-blades had penetrated their throats **(1)**. Blood rose into their mouths, spilling from the edges and making unpleasant chocking noise.

Ahsoka pulled her two blades from their throats and cringed as the bodies collapsed like they were puppets who had their strings cut off. She breathed heavily, span on her heal and leapt into the sky. She quickly found their make-shift camp and landed gracefully.

"What did you find?" Barriss asked immediately after Ahsoka had transformed back.

"Some Demons. Three of them. They were like us, probably able to transform into a normal person. I killed them all, though. They are surprisingly dim-witted. Two of them didn't even notice when I jumped out and stabbed their friend in the back – then allowed me to cut their throats open!"

Sapphire smiled. "I told you they were easy,"

"Yes, but they weren't on guard. What if next time _we're_ the ones getting ambushed?" said Barriss. Sapphire sighed.

"Don't think like that! I swear to you guys! Nothing will happen," she said firmly. The girls sighed.

Looking up at the sky, Ahsoka noticed that it was early morning.

"Well, I'm getting some food!" she announced, walking over to a rucksack and pulling out a nutrition bar for each of them. The girls nibbled on their food and waited for everyone to wake up.

"Morning, Snips," Anakin smiled, sitting next to her.

"Hey, Skyguy," she said, passing him a nutrition bar. "Sleep well?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. What about you? No nightmares?"

Ahsoka shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to start putting our tent away," she announced.

Under an hour later, the group had set off again, still heading west. While they were walking, Anakin couldn't help but notice how every time his Padawan stood in the shade, she'd leap back out as though she'd been burnt, while Sapphire did the opposite.

"What are you two doing?" he laughed, as Ahsoka leapt out of another shadow again.

"I don't like being in a shadow," she explained. "I prefer being in the light!"

"I don't like being in the light," Sapphire said at the same time. "I prefer staying in a shadow,"

Anakin arched an eyebrow. "Alright? You two are strange!"

"Master Obi-Wan! General Skywalker called me strange!" Sapphire whined, grinning at Obi-Wan.

"You know, I am quite sure you told me you were a goody two-shoes," he smirked,

"Ah, Master, there's a difference between being a goody-goody and making jokes non-stop,"

"Hey, where's Barriss?" Ahsoka asked suddenly.

"UP HERE!" Barriss called from the top of a tree. Ahsoka grinned and jumped up with her (mainly to get into the light). She scanned her surroundings and smiled wider.

"Master! I think I see the factory!" she shouted, pointing in the direction they were going.

"Great work, Snips! How far?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'd say five miles, give or take a few," she jumped down, landing surprisingly gracefully.

"Good! That means we'll get there by tonight! Nice work, Ahsoka!" Anakin slung his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders in a brotherly fashion and smiled.

They walked in silence (well, apart from Ahsoka and Sapphire bickering over Light and Shadow being better than the other) until they came up to a large grey wall.

"I guess we're here, then," Barriss said.

"Why would an abandoned factory have walls surrounding the perimeter like this?" Rex asked, placing a hand on the concrete.

"It probably ain't abandoned anymore," Ahsoka said.

"Alright, let's make a plan. We'll split into three groups: Clones, Padawans and Anakin and I," said Obi-Wan. "Each group will take some detonators each, get inside the factory and blow it inside out. Make sure that we're all out first, and then set them off. We don't yet know what's inside, so be aware at all times,"

"General, what if we find something that'll be useful for us?" Echo asked.

"Take it," replied Obi-Wan simply. "If you find anything we might need – whether they are blueprints or even some hostages – bring it back out. Destroy any battle droids you encounter, too. May the Force be with you all,"

The Padawans nodded, and shot around the edge of the wall. They made it to the east side, took a grappling hook each and scaled the wall.

"Tinnies, 12 o'clock," Ahsoka muttered, climbing on to the wall and using the Force to throw every nearby droid off the wall.

"Do you think that we could risk our Angel forms?" Barriss asked.

"Nah, I glow way too much," Ahsoka said.

They jumped down from the wall and crossed the yard. The factory was large, looming, with many chimneys and you could hear the machinery inside.

"Definitely not abandoned," Sapphire muttered, pulling out her lightsaber. It was the first time that Barriss and Ahsoka got to see the blade – it was a light purple-blue colour.

She cut an arch in the side and climbed through.

"So, shall we try use logic to find the main factory part or do we just wing it?" Ahsoka asked, looking up and down the long, boring grey corridor.

"It'll be quicker to use logic," said Barriss. Sapphire was just about to agree when five figures appeared out of no where. Demons.

"Angel form! Lightsabers might make too much noise!" Ahsoka whisper-shouted to her friends. They nodded and transformed into Angels.

Barriss wasted no time and made some vines grow out of the ground to strangle the nearest demon. Ahsoka un-sheathed her sword and smashed it against a large male's – the sound of metal clashing together echoed throughout the corridor. The Demon swung at her legs; Ahsoka jumped, kicked him off balance and stabbed him in the chest.

Looking around, she saw that Sapphire was engaged in hand-in-hand combat with a female and Barriss was still strangling her Demon.

She must have been staring too long, however, because another demon kicked her sword out of her hands and pushed her against the wall. Ahsoka grunted and popped out her hidden blade. The Demon she was fighting's eyes widened and she jumped back before the blade could tear her skin opened. Ahsoka quickly formed a ball of pure light and threw it at the Demon, knocking it into the wall.

Looking around again, she saw that the Demon Sapphire was fighting was now in a puddle of blood, the Demon Barriss was strangling lay in a heap and the Final Demon's pale, pale skin was flaky, black, red and bloody – Sapphire had set it on fire.

"That was alright," Barriss commented, whipping some sweat off her forehead. Ahsoka nodded, picking her sword up and putting it back where it belonged.

"We better keep moving," Sapphire said.

The girls transformed back, hid the Demon bodies in the shadows (with help from the Shadow Angel), and ran into the next corridor. To their surprise, some more Demons were waiting down it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Ahsoka huffed, transforming and stabbing the first one in the gut. Like before, they hid the corpses and left the scene.

Luckily, they managed to find a Demon-free route to where they suspected was the main part of the factory.

"Hey, Master," Ahsoka said into her comlink.

"Heya, Snips," Anakin replied. "Have you been encountering any of these Demon-thingies?"

"Yeah, we've killed about twelve already – you being attacked, too?" she asked.

"Mhmm, they're pretty tough, too. They don't half put up a fight,"

"Tell me about it. Anyway, how close are you to the Main part of the factory?"

"I think I'm – oof!" Ahsoka collided with something large and hard as she went around the next corner.

"Oh, hi, Master," she grumbled, accepting Obi-Wan's hand and allowing him to pull her up.

"Oh. Hey, Ahsoka. Anyway, I think we're rather close to the main part," he grinned jokingly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and followed him the way she was already going.

However, at the end of the corridor, more damn Demons were waiting.

"Looky here, guys. The Angels and their Masters have arrived!" the largest male cackled.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, unable to transform into an Angel, and attacked him, closely followed by the other Jedi. The Demon she was fighting withdrew a sword and blocked her blow. Their swords could repel a lightsaber!

"Ahh, does the little Angel want to protect the Chosen One?" the Demon grinned, parrying every blow she threw at him. "Why doesn't she use her true powers?"

Ahsoka growled and swung her leg at his stomach.

"My father will turn him," her opponent continued. "And there is nothing you, your pathetic Angel friends or your Mother can do about it!"

"SHUT UP!" Ahsoka finally roared, driving her lightsaber into his chest. The Demon died with a smirk on his face.

"Do you know what he was talking about Ahsoka?" Anakin asked from behind her. "Why did he call you an Angel?"

Ahsoka turned around to see the others slightly out of breath with the bodies of Demons around them.

"I have no clue, Master," she panted, putting her lightsabers back on her belt.

"Strange," Obi-Wan frowned. The Padawans nodded in agreement, grimacing at each other.

"We'll talk later," Katie mouthed as soon as their Masters turned away. Next challenge, destroy this factory and Demon hideout and get off this planet!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that, I enjoyed writing it, too. Here's a point I wanted to make in the story:**

**1. If any of you have played Assassin's Creed, you'll know how that works – I also stole the idea of hidden blades in Ahsoka's gloves from the game.**

**Thanks again for reading, please review, it will make my day, especially after five-weeks of homework L**

**Thanks again (I keep saying that, don't I?)**

**~Kiera~**


End file.
